


Waiting For Life To Begin

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: You and Dean had been closer than you should have been when you were teenagers. When you’re both caught by John, a fight breaks out and you’re sent away. Dean is forbidden from ever seeing you, and try as he might, he can’t find you. Fifteen years later, he tries to move on with another woman. Then you turn up on his doorstep.





	Waiting For Life To Begin

Dean laughed as you batted at the hands he used to tickle your sides.

“Please, Dean,” you whined as you writhed beneath him. “We have to be quick. Dad’s only going to check-out. And Sammy’s waiting for us in the car.”

He pulled his hands up to give you reprieve and ducked his head down to lick a stripe up your neck. You moaned and the bed dipped beneath you when he shifted his weight to push his unbuckled jeans over his ass. 

“I wish we had more time,” he murmured. He lifted up onto his forearms and your mouth dropped open as he pushed into you. He groaned. “I could really make you scream.”

You let out a heavy breath. “You’re too egotistical for your own good.”

A moan was ripped from your throat when he gave a particularly hard thrust. He chuckled and nuzzled his face against yours. “You made me this way with all those pretty sounds you make.”

The motel door opened, and your lives changed in a second. 

Dean scrambled from the bed when he saw the large figure in the doorway. “Dad!” 

John’s face was stuck in shock as he watched his son pull up his jeans and his daughter pull down the oversized flannel that had been bunched up around your waist. 

Your hands trembled as you as you sat up and pulled your knees to your chest. Dean swallowed and gave up trying to buckle his jeans – John had already seen everything he needed to.

“Dad. Look –”

“Tell me I didn’t just see what I think I did,” John said. His voice cold and strained. You squeezed your arms tighter around your legs, too scared to move. 

Dean looked down at you and he realised that this was it. This was the moment that he laid down everything for you. He knew the day would come when he would have to fight for you. He just wished he’d had a little more time. Grown a little stronger.

His voice was soft when he said, “I love her.”

You looked up at him, tears in your eyes, and he looked right back. Half out of fear for what he would see on John’s face, and half out of fear that this might be the last time he ever got to look at you.

John, upon seeing what his eldest kids had become, rushed the bed. The rage in his eyes was so terrifying that you scrambled towards Dean. 

Dean managed to get a hand around your arm before you were torn from his grip. 

You screamed his name as John dragged you to the motel door. Dean cleared the bed and ran after you.

You clung to him at the doorway, still crying out his name and begging your father as Dean tried to break you from his grip. 

“Dad! No! It’s not her fault!”

John uttered no words of warning. Nothing. He simply swung round and landed a punch to Dean’s jaw. Your brother fell to the ground.

You screamed for him and fought harder against your father. You kicked, punched, scratched even bit him. It was as though he felt none of it. His grip remained like a vice, and your legs bled as you dropped your weight and he dragged you across concrete and gravel to the Impala.

Sam had climbed out at the first scream. “Dad? What’s going on?”

“Get in the room, Sam,” John said.

“But Y/N –”

“Now!”

Sam shook in fear at the sound of John’s roar. He ran back to the motel room just as Dean stumbled out the door. 

“Dean!” you screamed as John pulled you to your feet and yanked open the back door of the Impala. 

Dean tried to run towards you, but he was still dazed by John’s punch. He fell to his knees twice. 

John tried to force you into the car and you fought tooth and nail to get away from him. In the struggle, your forehead hit the frame of the car. Your vision went spotty, and blood dripped down your face. John took the opportunity to throw you in and lock the door. 

As he headed around to the driver’s side, Dean made it to your door and tried to pull it open. You were too dizzy to unlock it. You could barely hear Dean call your name or bang on the window. 

There was a smash, and the last thing you saw before you passed out was Dean’s arm reaching through the broken window for the lock. 

The Impala roared to life and John slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The car lurched forward and Dean’s arm was torn to shreds on the broken window as the car peeled away. 

He tried to run after it, but his head hurt and he was losing too much blood. He ended up on his knees, sobbing in the dirt at the edge of the carpark. 

John was long dead before Dean saw you again.

****

Dean’s hands were braced against the kitchen counter in Lisa’s home – his home. But that didn’t sound right – his home. It didn’t feel like a home to him. His home was long gone – taken away in an Impala 15 years ago.

He stared at the scars that day had left him with. Though they were faded, they marred the skin of his forearm. On dark days, when he’d turn the shower so hot he couldn’t think, they turned as red as they had been the day he got them. He could still hear you scream his name sometimes. 

He spent years going behind John’s back to look for you. And when his father died, Dean’s search became more intense. But it was as though you’d been wiped off the face of the map. He could find nothing about you, and with the only person who knew where you were long dead and Sam gone with him, Dean did the unthinkable. 

He gave up. 

The only thing he wanted in life was to find you again, but the false hopes and the false leads were killing him. He was afraid that if he did find you, he’d be the shell of the man he was. He wouldn’t be the Dean you remembered. 

A hand landed on his back and his skin revolted against the feel of it. 

“Sorry,” Lisa chuckled. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dean couldn’t bring himself to return her smile. It was a dark day. His scars were angry and red. 

“You know, you never did tell me how you got those scars,” she said. 

Not for the first time, he wondered what he was doing with her. The logic behind it had been to try and find a normal life away from hunting. Away from the memory of Sam. Away from the memory of you.

But every morning he woke up and saw Lisa’s face instead of your own, the resentment inside of him grew. It wasn’t her fault, Dean knew that. But the man he wanted to blame wasn’t here – just a woman trying to take your place.

“It’s not important,” Dean grumbled as he moved away from her hand. 

She said nothing – didn’t push the subject. Dean hated that. You would have fought back. Annoyed the shit out of him until he caved. 

Lisa was easy to be with, but he didn’t want easy. He wanted you and all the difficulties that came with it. Fifteen years hadn’t lessened his yearning. If anything, it had worsened it. 

The doorbell rang and in the years to come, he would never forget how it sounded. Because when Lisa let in the person who caused it, his throat closed and his heartbeat was all he could hear.

“It’s for you,” Lisa said with a confused smile as she looked at the woman next to her. “You never told me you had a sister.”

The edges of his sight blurred and his focus zoomed in on you. You were older. You had more curves to your body. You seemed softer – your eyes harder. But it was you. 

“Y/N.” He didn’t hear himself say your name, but he felt it bubble up from your chest. His cheeks felt hot and wet. His eyes burned. 

He had an odd thought that Lisa had never seen him cry before – then he was launching himself around the counter and dragging you into his arms. 

He was squeezing you tight enough to bruise bones but neither of you cared. You smelled different but the same all at once. Just like you felt odd but familiar in his arms all at once. 

He didn’t remember you being this short, but it had been 15 years, he’d grown taller – you hadn’t. He had a moment of terror as he wondered just how much the two of you had changed. 

Had you yearned for him all these years like he had for you? Did you remember the day you were torn from Dean as vividly as he did? Did it wake you up in the middle of the night?

He slid his hand up to tighten in your hair as he buried his face in your neck. For the first time since you were taken, he felt whole. 

****

Dinner passed and it was as if you had never left. The talk was shallow and Dean wanted to discuss what had happened all those years ago, but with Lisa sitting on the other side of the table he knew he couldn’t. But he was content with simply having you there for the moment. 

You talked about the lives you’d been leading, steering clear of Sammy and John’s death – and where you’d been this whole time. So really, you just talked about hunting.  
It was towards the end of dinner when Lisa began to get tense. You couldn’t see it, she was trying her best to be polite, but Dean knew. He knew, and he didn’t care.

You had trailed your fingers along the scars on his forearm. “What were you hunting when you got these bad boys?” you said with a smile. 

A smile that Dean had spent the last 15 years dreaming about. He was confused at first by your question. Then he remembered – you’d passed out before John took off that day.

Lisa snorted. “Don’t bother, Y/N. I’ve tried for a long time to get the story behind those, he won’t budge.”

You pulled your hand away from Dean’s arm and smiled at Lisa, expecting to get the same answer from Dean.

But you weren’t Lisa. You were Dean’s little sister. The little sister he loved more than he was allowed. The little sister he told everything to. 

So, in front of Lisa, he told you.

“I got them the day dad took you. From the window. He took off when I reached through it for the lock.”

Lisa’s cutlery clashed against the plate. Dean didn’t look at her. He knew she was pissed that he’d told you something he never told her. He didn’t care. As guilty as it made him feel, Lisa wasn’t important to him anymore. In fact, he was having trouble remembering if she ever was. 

“I’m sorry,” you said.

He gave you a sad smile and lifted his hand to trace his thumb along the scar on your forehead. The one from the car door. 

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “I wanted it too.”

Lisa cleared her throat and gave you a tight smile – an effort to remain polite. “You must have done something pretty bad for your dad to send you away,” she said. 

You and Dean shared a look. He shifted in his seat and clenched his hands atop the table. “We just got caught doing something we shouldn’t have been. Normal teenage stuff.” Lisa didn’t look convinced. “Dad was real strict. Y/N was a troublemaker.”

You kicked him under the table and just like that, you were back to laughing together. Lisa wasn’t. 

****

You were going to stay at a motel in town that night, but Dean insisted you take the guest bedroom. He just got you back, the last thing he needed was to see you walk out his front door. 

You noticed that Lisa stayed quiet. 

It was midnight when Dean snuck into your room. He had déjà vu of all the midnights he’d crawled into your motel bed when you were teenagers. 

“You awake?” he said. 

You shifted back under your covers to make room for him. He climbed under and laid on his side facing you. His first instinct was to pull you into his arms so he could hold you, but when you didn’t move towards him he thought maybe you wouldn’t want that.

Maybe you wouldn’t want him. 

For a moment, the two of you just stared at each other in the dark. A stream of light hit the end of the bed and illuminated some of your features. He’d forgotten just how beautiful you were. 

“I looked for you,” he said, almost scared to break the silence. “For years.”

“You stopped,” you said.

His throat closed up and his heart tightened with guilt. “Yeah. I stopped.”

“For her?”

“No,” he said. His voice was firm. His answer quick. He needed you to know that he hadn’t replaced you. That he hadn’t given you up for someone else. He shifted closer to you. “I don’t love her. I … I thought I could learn to. That she could help me get over you. And – I didn’t have anyone left after Sammy.”

You were quiet for a long time. So long that Dean began to worry. “Did it work?” you finally said.

He swallowed. “No. I thought it would over time. But when I saw you … I knew I never had a chance.”

“It’s been a long time, Dean. We’re both different.”

“I don’t care. I never stopped loving you. Even if we have to spend a few years getting to know each other again, I want you back in my life, just like we were. I won’t let you go again.”

You curled your fingers in the sheet between you and Dean. “What about Lisa?”

“Say the word and we’ll leave now.”

“Dean,” you said. “She’s a good person.”

“Don’t care. She’s not you.”

You dropped your eyes to your hand. He shifted forward again until he crowded you. His hand slid through your hair.

“Hey, look at me.” You didn’t. “I know you feel guilty for her, but I have always put you first. That part of me hasn’t changed. It’s not going to.” You still didn’t look at him. “Do you still love me? Like you did back then?” 

Finally, you looked at him. “Of course I do. I looked for you too. I wouldn’t’ve found you if you didn’t stay put long enough for me to.”

Your words made his heart swell with love. To know you had spent all these years looking for him, it eased a part of him. A part that was scared of your rejection.

He pressed his forehead to yours. “I missed you so much,” he said.

He finally let it hit him. Fifteen years after he watched you get torn from his arms, you were back in them. There were no words to describe how he felt at that moment. 

He squeezed you to him and you kissed away his tears. 

****

Dean was sitting on the end of his bed, pulling on his boots when Lisa walked out of the en suite. 

“I’m taking Y/N back to the motel,” he said.

“You pulled out the Impala for that?” Her voice was hard. He didn’t care much to wonder what was wrong. 

“She wanted to see it again.”

“I heard you two talking last night.”

Dean breathed out a sigh and stood up. He should have been worried, but he was tired of trying to hide how he felt about you. And he was at the age now where it didn’t matter if people found out because there was no one left to take you away from him this time. 

“Your dad didn’t catch you doing normal teenage stuff, did he?” she said. 

He could see she was trying not to cry. There was a pang of guilt there, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from leaving the room.

“You’re not just taking her to the motel, are you?” she said. He stopped in the doorway. “You’re leaving. For good.”

He almost didn’t turn back. He almost left that house – left Lisa – without a word. If it weren’t for you, he would have. But he knew you would ask at some point, and he knew he couldn’t lie to you. He didn’t want you to think the worst of him.

He turned back. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Lisa.”

She wrapped her arms around herself. Her tears still refused to fall. She was strong, he’d give her that. “Start with the truth.”

“I love her.” His voice wasn’t soft when he said it this time. It was hard. Unapologetic. “A lot more than I’m meant to. And yeah, it’s screwed up, but our family has always been a little screwy. I accepted that a long time ago. I’m sorry you got dragged into this, okay? I am. But I thought … I thought I was never gonna see her again.”

Lisa’s lip quivered. “Then you did.”

He nodded. “And then I did.”

Surprisingly enough, that was all the fight she dished out before letting Dean leave. She seemed unwilling to compete against you. He didn’t blame her.

What were you supposed to do when your boyfriend left you for his little sister? The answer is: there’s nothing you can do.

Dean left the house that day and he didn’t look back once as he walked down the driveway. He only looked at you, leaning back against his Impala.

You smiled when you saw him. “Ready to go?”

It felt like the beginning of the rest of his life was about to start. The life he had wanted. The life John had taken from him. 

When he reached you, he cupped your face in his hands and he kissed you.

He kissed you the way he would have done all those years ago if he’d known it would be the last one for 15 years. 

He kissed you like he’d waited almost half his life just to hold you again. 

He was breathless when he pulled away, and he didn’t give you a chance to protest before he said, “I broke up with Lisa. She knows why.” Your eyes widened slightly. “I’m never coming back here. We’re going to the motel, getting your stuff, then we’re leaving town. Just you and me.”

You looked as though you might say something, but your eyes dropped to the scars on his forearm. Dean saw in your face the moment you realised how serious he was about you. How determined he was to keep you.

You looked up at him, smiled and nodded.

And the rest of his life began.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
